the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Louie Green
Louie Green is one of the Arkham Guards who survived The Joker's takeover in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Batman: Arkham Asylum Louie Green was among the many security personnel at Arkham Asylum, as the Joker was being recaptured by Batman. Officer Green was placed in charge of the Secure Transit area of the Intensive Treatment Center. He was among the eight armed and armored security guards guarding the highest level of the elevator area. As Green and his colleagues stood guard, security officer Frank Boles and Batman arrived from the Cell Block Transfer Corridor with the newest patient: The Joker, who was strapped into a patient handcart. Suddenly, an alert sounded over Arkham's public address system: "Alert in Intensive Treatment. Category Nine patient in transit. Pacification system active. Shoot to kill permissions granted." Flanked by four guards on his right and three on his left, Green warned, "You heard the lady. We got another psycho on the way." He strode over the elevator shaft and watched the elevator box ascend upward. This prompted the Joker to remark, "Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? must have been one of the guards then." As the elevator box, slowly ascending with some heavy weight, reached the upper level of Secure Transit, the villain added: "Croc old boy, is that you?" As the elevator doors began to open, Green ordered, "Get ready. Keep your weapons trained on it at all times." Green himself then raised his assault rifle and leveled it at the massive Killer Croc as the villain stepped from the elevator. Green himself remained calm despite the nervousness of the other guards. Several even backed away, but Louie remained unimpressed and stood his ground. Enraged at the sight of Batman, Croc turned to face the Dark Knight and began threatening him as he towered over everyone else in the room. Green, spying Croc's shock collar, interrupted the villain, shouting, "Power up that collar! Get that animal under control!" As Croc growled out a final threat to Batman, Green snarled, "Get that thing out of here. Now!" At his order, two guards prepared to take Killer Croc into the Cell Block Transfer Corridor. Croc followed them grudgingly. Once Croc had left, Green gestured to Frank Boles it was okay to proceed with his own prisoner, waving him through. Once Batman, Boles, the Joker, and another security guard had boarded the elevator, Green activated it and sent the elevator box and it's occupants down to the second level of Secure Transit, where yet another team of guards led by Henry Smith were waiting to receive them near the Transfer Loop. As the elevator descended, one of the other guards asked Louie, "How come they let Batman past security?" Green chose not to answer. The Joker's escort took him to the Holding Cells, where a new guard and a doctor came to take him back to his own cell. Here, the Joker broke free and escaped through the Intensive Treatment Facility, killing Arkham staff in his way. Around the same time, the Joker's accomplice Harley Quinn unlocked all the cell doors in the Intensive care building, releasing dozens of inmates as well as the Joker's own thugs, most of them convicts temporarily transferred to Arkham Asylum from Blackgate Penitentiary in Gotham City. Oblivious to the impending situation and apparently unaware that the Joker was now in full control of the entire asylum, Louie Green left Secure Transit, leaving three other guards to remain at their posts there. The sole survivor left in the Joker's wake of destruction, a guard named Eddie Burlow, tried to contact Green to request backup and inform him of the trouble, but was unable to reach Louie on his radio. Instead, Green received a strange order on his radio that directed him to the other side of the island in Arkham East, where the Botanical Gardens and the old Arkham Mansion were located. Throwing an overcoat over his uniform, Green left Arkham North where Intensive Treatment was located and hurried to Arkham East. Once there, he found at least fifteen other guards who had received similar directions on their radios ordering them to that part of the island. Confused, Green tried to contact other guards on his radio, only to find that it had gone dead. The Joker had jammed all the radio channels, replacing them with a broadcast of a song. Frustrated and cut off with the rest of the island, Louie and the other guards remained at Arkham East in a disorganized mess, without any orders or any idea about what may have gone on in the asylum. Unknown to them, Frank Boles was in the Joker's employ and had served as his accomplice, helping him escape despite Arkham's stringent new security measures installed by the new administrator, Warden Sharp. Batman, having escaped the Intensive Treatment Center shortly afterwards, arrived in Arkham East. He found Louie Green standing in the middle of the outer courtyard next to a guard house, gun in hand. As Batman approached, Green turned to Batman with some surprise: "Batman! You got out. What's happening back there? We got directed over here and then our radios went dead. Keeps playing this same damn tune over and over." Batman filled Green in on the situation, replying quickly: "An Arkham guard named Frank Boles betrayed you all. He broke out Joker, who killed him when he was no longer needed." Green went on to ask Batman if he needed any assistance, to which Batman responded, "No. You and your men will be safer here. I'll find you if I need anything." Green then commented, "Killer Croc's nearly as bad as Joker. I mean, at least Joker does not eat people...I think. When you bought Joker in, we were moving Croc back to is cell. Well, you can't really call it a cell, cave would be a better name." As Batman turned away, Officer Green began trying to contact some of the other guards on his radio, without success: "Come in! Batman is here. I repeat, Batman is on the mansion grounds. Can anyone here me? Hello, anyone!" The radio remained dead, however, although Green kept trying. Batman left Arkham East to go to Arkham North to defend the Batmobile when Harley Quinn and a gang of her thugs attacked and vandalized it. Green and the other guards remained at Arkham East. While Batman was away trying to figure out the Joker's scheme, he realized the villain had allowed himself to be taken back to Arkham so he could steal the notes of Arkham doctor Penelope Young, which detailed the top secret formula for Titan, a steroid drug loosely based on Venom. Batman realized that the Joker needed to seize the Arkham Mansion, where Dr. Young's notes were located in her office too late. In Arkham East, Louie Green and the other security guards were caught by surprise as a wave of inmates armed with guns seized from the guard armory took Arkham East by storm, overwhelming Green and his colleagues. At least ten guards were killed in this encounter, and Green was captured by the thugs and taken prisoner. Most of the remaining guards were killed as the Joker's hordes invaded and took control of the Arkham Mansion. Batman rushed back to Arkham East, and found himself too late. The first signs of trouble arose when he found the previously-locked gates of the Arkham North-East connector tunnel had been battered down, and the security guards previously in the tunnel were strung up by their ankles from the ceiling. As Batman approached them, he was ambushed and attacked by several inmates hiding around an ambulance. After defeating them, Batman entered the Arkham East courtyard, finding Green missing and the other guards now crumpled lifeless on the ground. Armed convicts with sniper rifles now also manned the watch towers, guarding the courtyard from their respective vantage points. After retaking the Arkham Mansion and beating back the Joker's henchmen, Batman destroyed Dr. Young's notes, only to find that the Joker had already tortured the secrets out of the doctor herself. After an explosion in the warden's office killed Young, Harley Quinn arrived to send out more inmates against Batman. She beat the captured warden brutally before having dragged to the Penitentiary in Arkham West. Batman followed her by calibrating his cowl's vision to track Warden Sharp by his spilled blood on the ground. After invading the Penitentiary and being forced to contend with violent mental patients released all over the island, Batman found Harley Quinn had fled to the Guard Room. Hurrying inside, he found that the henchgirl had strung Louie Green and another security guard precariously over pools of electrified water. She greeted Batman when she noticed him from a nearby control office: "Look who's finally turned up! The Dork Knight himself! How's it hanging, Bats?" Watching him as he directed his gaze toward the two guards, she added, "Got a little problemo for ya! See those two guards over there? I know, shocking! How ya gonna save them?" She challenged him to somehow free Green and the other guard without causing them to fall into the electrified water below. Batman outsmarted her by using a cryptographic sequencer with the warden's security codes to hack the electricity control panels and disable the electrified water under Green as he suspended over the sizzling liquid below. Harley Quinn was annoyed by his 'cheating', shouting, "No fair, that's cheating, Bats. Time to turn up the pressure. Two minutes and counting." Quinn revealed she had a canister of deadly Joker Toxin gas in the Guard Room set to release the gas in two minutes. Green began to panic, shouting at Batman, "The power won't stay off forever. Cut me down!" Batman used his sequencer to disable the electricity under the next guard, causing Quinn to remark with envy, "Wow, that's a nice toy you got there, Bats. Can I have one?" Then the villainess turned to leave, telling Batman, "Is that Mistah Jay's toxin I smell? You know, I think it is!" Batman then tossed a razor batarang at the rope holding Louie Green to the ceiling, prompting Harley to say, "You saved old Louie first. How sweet. You'll make a lovely couple." As Batman cut the other guard down, Harley waved goodbye to him and Green, saying, "Time for me to go, Bats. I'll miss you. Not! Oh, and now you only have thirty seconds to get out. Bye-bye!" As Harley Quinn left the area, Green and the other guard raced to the door, only to find their exit barred by an electrified barrier. Green shouted at Batman, "We're trapped, she's locked us in with a bomb!" Batman, however, used his cryptographic sequencer to deactivate the barrier and force the door open, prompting Green to yell, "Quick. Get out! Move it! Get out of here. Now!" Louie and the other guard ran outside, with Batman on their heels. No sooner had they escaped then the canister of Joker Toxin exploded, filling the room with the deadly gas. Green breathed a sigh of relief, telling Batman, "Whew! I thought we were both gonna die in there!" Batman told him that he was safe now, to which Green responded, "You going after that crazy witch?" No sooner out of danger than Green's bitter thoughts lay with apprehending Harley Quinn. "I saw her heading out the door as we got out of that room." Batman promised that she would not get away, and he would stop her first, before dealing with the Joker. Green told Batman he was going to try and get the ventilation system working to clear the Guard Room of the Joker Toxin gas and that "If you find Quinn, don't go easy on her. For me." He and the other security guard then headed into the control office Quinn had occupied earlier. Green voiced his relief to his colleague as well, telling the guard that "I thought that was it back there." The other guard responded by asking about Batman's cryptographic sequencer. Green dismissed the subject, replying, "He saved our lives, that's all I need to know." A nervous Green began tapping away at a computer console, but the electronic system refused to respond. In his frustration, Green commented, "The whole system is going nuts. What's happening to this place?!" The other guard began helping him get the ventilation system working, but when their attempts failed, lost interest and seated himself in a nearby chair. Green refused to give up, however, and kept trying to make the computerized system respond to his commands. Shortly afterward, a freed Poison Ivy supplied with the drug Titan by the Joker mutated her plants to monstrous proportions to take over Arkham Asylum. Green appears to have suffered a minor head injury, possibly due to the plants overrunning parts of the Penitentiary. He and the other security guard remained in the Guard Room control office to wait out the remainder of the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum. As the Gotham City Police Department reclaimed the ruins of Arkham Asylum following the Joker's defeat at the hands of Batman, Green reported to the makeshift hospital set up by the surviving Arkham staff in the Medical Facility's Sanatorium, where he was last seen being treated for his slight injuries and having his head bandaged by Kevin Liew, an orderly that had survived the Joker's takeover in the Arkham Mansion. Green, one of the few security guards to survive the Joker's attack on Arkham, returned to his post shortly afterward. Voice Actors Like Quincy Sharp, Louie Green is voiced by Tom Kane. Category:Arkham Guards Category:Arkham Staff Members Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Males